


Broken Wings

by gaydemonium



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hurt Alec, M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, Malec Monday, winged alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydemonium/pseuds/gaydemonium
Summary: Magnus tries to heal Alec's broken wings.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PatronusMalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatronusMalec/gifts).



> Gifted to Su because I know she likes winged!alec. So this is for her.

There a thud on the balcony. Magnus, who had been concocting an elixir for a werewolf who fell victim to the Fair Folk's tricks, put down what he was doing and let flames rise from his palms. A precautionary maneuver.

A low groan came from outside. It was too dark out to see what or who made that noise so Magnus flipped on the lights. Much to his shock, Alec lay on his back on the brick floor, his wings bent at odd angles beneath him. His right wing looked tattered, feathers missing in several spots. But that wasn't what Magnus ill to the stomach. It was the joint in Alec's wing that allowed him to bend them or fold them against his back. The bone was obviously broken, which was why it was bent at such an odd angle and causing his Shadowhunter so much pain.

"Alexander....what happened?" Magnus asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Valentine-" Alec winced as he tried to sit up against the brick wall but gasped at the movement. "Valentine broke my wing. Snapped it like it was a twig."

"And you flew all the way here?" Magic flowed from Magnus' hands and into Alec's injured wing. The Shadowhunter winced. "You could've called. You can't fly with a broken wing, Alec. You should know better than that."

"Clearly I don't," Alec grunted. Using the ledge for support, he hauled himself to his feet with maximum effort from every muscle in his body. "I wasn't far from here anyway. The lead we had on Valentine was fake. It was an ambush."

Magnus lead him inside to the bedroom. The couch wasn't long enough or large enough to hold Alec's imposingly tall frame. "But you said Valentine broke your wing? How could he do that if he wasn't there?"

Alec groaned as he laid down on the king size bed. "He was. He showed up later to call off his little demon minions. I saw a chance to attack so I did."

"Lot of good that did you...." Magnus looked over the broken wing and shook his head. "It's definitely broken. My magic alone isn't going to heal it completely but I'll do what I can. Are you allergic to lavender?"

Alec raised an eyebrow. "What? No. What does lavender have to do with anything?"

Magnus mixed some herbs into a bowl and crushed them before casting flames under it with a hand in order to boil it. "Lavender is used by many cultures as either incense or as a medicinal herb. It helps the healing process and dulls the pain. Here. Drink this."

He handed the bowl to Alec, who peered into it with a grimace. "It smells funny," Alec pointed out.

"That's the mugwort. Gives it a funny smell."

Alec made a face. "Well. Down the hatch it is...." He tilted both the bowl and his head back, drinking its contents. He choked somewhat but managed to get every drop down his throat. When he was finished, he coughed and gagged again. "Ugh. That was disgusting."

"But it'll help with your wing so stop complaining and just do as you're told next time," Magnus grumbled. He examined Alec's wing again as his beautiful angel began to sweat and shudder with a fever. "Just as I feared. I'm going to have to set the bone back in place."

Alec moaned. "What?! Set the bone?! Have you ever done that before?!"

"On myself and other wingless beings or on Shadowhunters?" Magnus frowned as Alec moaned in protest. "I'm sorry. That didn't exactly help...."

"No. No, it really didn't." Alec inhaled sharply through his nose. Closing his eyes, he nodded and prepared himself for the pain that was about to overtake him. "Okay. Okay. Let's get this overwith."

The joint was bent so bad that Magnus was almost afraid to touch it, even as gently as he possibly could. But the bone couldn't be left this way, otherwise Alec would never fly again. So as carefully as he could, he placed both hands on the wing joint and took a deep breath.

"I'm going to count to three, okay? Just hold onto something. Grip me if you have to," he said.

"Just do it," Alec hissed through gritted teeth.

Magnus sighed. "Alright. This won't hurt a bit." He gripped the broken bone with both hands. "One-"

Alec screamed in agony as Magnus snapped the bone back in place. The pain was incredible and was unlike anything he ever felt before in his life. Now he was really starting to sweat, panting heavily as he came down from the rush of the pain.

"Better?" Magnus asked.

"For now. At least it's not broken anymore," Alec tried to move his wing but it throbbed in protest. "Will an Iratze work on it?"

"You can try it and see but personally, I'd let it heal the old fashioned way. Just to be safe." Magnus disappeared into the bathroom to get a first aid kit. As he appeared around the corner again, he paused to stare at Alec.

Alec was now shirtless. The black t-shirt he's been wearing was now on the floor, holes in the back for his wings to protrude out of. He was holding his stele in his right hand and tracing the Iratze that was on his left side, a visible sigh of relief flowing his body as it eased the pain.

It was impossible not to love Alec's wings; anyone who laid eyes on them would say the same thing. Unlike Alec's pale, alabaster skin, the wings were dark like his hair, black as the night sky, and it was only Magnus who knew every inch of these powerful physical attributes. At the tips of the feathers (if you were looking at them under the right lighting) there were shades of blue coursing through them, and these colors were only visible if you were standing close enough to Alec to see them. They were broad and powerful, a single wing beat enough to cause a grown man to stumble backwards from the upwind, but gentle enough to feel safe when you're enveloped in them which Magnus had been many times before.

All things considered, he thought they were beautiful.

"The Iratze worked. The pain eased up a little bit," Alec said as he slowly tested out his wing by stretching it and flexing them. "See? Good as new."

Magnus smiled. He still held the first aid kit in his hands so he tossed it over his shoulder. "Guess I won't be needing that. I was going to wrap up your wing and speak to you in a soft voice like they do in the movies. Then the protagonists kiss."

"We can still kiss," Alec smirked, his sonorous voice teasing. "I don't mind."

"I know you don't," Magnus chuckled. He gently caressed Alec's wing with his knuckles, admiring how soft and downy the feathers were. "Promise me you won't do anything reckless again? I don't want to make a habit out of tending to my boyfriend's wounds every night. As much as I love seeing you shirtless, I hate seeing you hurt a little more."

Alec leaned in and pressed his forehead against Magnus'. "I can't make promises that I can't keep. But for you, I'll try. Going after Valentine was a bit stupid, huh?"

Magnus snorted. "You think? Even I'm not that stupid. Not that I'm calling you stupid. You just do stupid things sometimes."

"Noted. Don't do stupid things," Alec kissed him then, his mouth the only part of him that wasn't aching in pain but much rather aching with something else. Or for something else.

When they finally pulled apart, they were both left breathless, pupils dilated in excitement. It was Magnus who spoke first, clearing his throat before saying what he needed to say.

"I hope you don't plan on flying home in this condition," he rasped. "I'd have to slap some sense into you."

Alec laughed. "No. I wasn't going to fly home. At least not yet. I was actually hoping I could stay the night if that's okay with you..."

Magnus smiled. "It's always okay with me. I enjoy the company. But on one condition." He leaned in with a smirk. "The shirt stays off."

Alec's hazel eyes crinkled as he laughed. "It's a deal."


End file.
